


Summer Challenge 2014

by kasienka_nikki



Category: Hemlock Grove, In the Flesh (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Vikings (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasienka_nikki/pseuds/kasienka_nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog <a href="http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/88759457052">here</a></p><p>click photo for full view</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker - In the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/88759457052)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi57.tinypic.com/e39de.jpg)

 


	2. Rick Macy/Kieren Walker - In the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/90191550572/slash-summer-challenge-2014-1-inspired-by)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi60.tinypic.com/2lbkuad.jpg)

 


	3. Sterek - Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/90770426662/slash-summer-challenge-2014-3-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi61.tinypic.com/357m6ax.jpg)

 


	4. Simon/Kieren  - In the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/91669249057/slash-summer-challenge-2014-4-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi60.tinypic.com/mv6blf.jpg)

 


	5. Peter x Roman - Hemlock Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/91984802607/slash-summer-challenge-2014-5-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi60.tinypic.com/2gv8ztk.jpg)

 


	6. Sterek - Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/92757366702/slash-summer-challenge-2014-6-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi62.tinypic.com/eiurs4.jpg)

 


	7. Simon/Kieren  - In the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/93043174970/slash-summer-challenge-2014-7-save-in-the)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi60.tinypic.com/2e3pmdz.jpg)

 


	8. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/93428392902/slash-summer-challenge-2014-8-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i62.tinypic.com/10mivj6.jpg)

 


	9. Sterek - Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/93697572812/slash-summer-challenge-2014-9-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi58.tinypic.com/246981u.jpg)

 


	10. Athelstan/Ragnar - Vikings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/94000194687/slash-summer-challenge-2014-10-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi61.tinypic.com/2wrk874.jpg)

 


	11. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/94360061127/slash-summer-challenge-2014-11-20-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i59.tinypic.com/j75ms6.jpg)

 


	12. Athelstan/Ragnar - Vikings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/94553547902/slash-summer-challenge-2014-12-20-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i58.tinypic.com/30wwl1u.jpg)

 


	13. Daryl x Rick - The Walking Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/94941136047/slash-summer-challenge-2014-13-20-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i60.tinypic.com/11hctqu.jpg)

 


	14. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/95549161347/slash-summer-challenge-2014-14-20-full-size-here#notes)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i59.tinypic.com/fp7b84.jpg)

 


	15. Sherlock x John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/96109233757/slash-summer-challenge-2014-15-20-full-size-here#notes)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i57.tinypic.com/2dhh7gh.jpg)

 


	16. Peter x Roman - Hemlock Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/96708698127/slash-summer-challenge-2014-16-20-full-size-here#notes)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i59.tinypic.com/el6z9s.jpg)

 


	17. Sterek - Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/97236995582/slash-summer-challenge-2014-17-20-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://oi62.tinypic.com/4uuf11.jpg)

 


	18. Sterek - Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/97909096032/slash-summer-challenge-2014-18-20-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i62.tinypic.com/2h67o87.jpg)

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/98170597737/slash-summer-challenge-2014-19-20-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i57.tinypic.com/2mhgzmq.jpg)

 


	20. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/98330915132/slash-summer-challenge-2014-20-20-full-size-here)
> 
> click photo for full view

[ ](http://i61.tinypic.com/f4010h.jpg)

 


End file.
